invention gone right!
by wondergirl12
Summary: "kowalski did you just invent something that works" skipper asked. "i think i just did" i answered. "yes" i shouted as loud as i could. this is all kowalski's pov people.
1. the night before

W: hey everyone. I'm tired of people thinking that Kowalski's inventions don't work. This is dedicated directly to him! Thank you for inspiration Kowalski ^_^

Summary: "Kowalski did your invention actually work" skipper asked surprised. "I think it did skipper" I answered. "Yes" I shouted.

Pairings: none

Word count: 425

Chapter 1: working invention

**Kowalski's pov**

I was twisting the knobs on my new device. This time I would make sure that it worked perfectly. This was going to work so good that I am going to meet the president. I slowly picked it up, but stumbled back, and it dropped out of my grasp, and hit the ground breaking into a million pieces. "No" I shouted as I gazed at my broken machine. All that hard work; ruined! I picked up the remaining pieces, and set them down on my desk.

I silently set my head down onto my desk with tears lining my eyes. "Why does this always happen" I asked myself. I heard the door open, and I lifted my head expecting skipper to be there. But instead of skipper it was Julian. He came over to the desk, and stared down at me.

"Hello smart-y penguin" Julian said as a wide smile grew on his face. "Leave me alone Julian" I said rather rudely, but I was in a weak set of mind. "Oh did your machine-y device thing break" he asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Well I can help" Julian said as he picked up the hard drive to my machine. "Why does the machine-y thingy do" he asked as he spun the hard drive around.

"Well it's suppose to build things faster" I answered. "Well then I see the tiny problem" Julian said. "What do you mean" I asked confused on what he was getting at. "Well you're using a drive- 2001 when you should be using a drive- 2012" he said. "Really I thought I got a 2012 one" I said back. How could I have missed that? "Well thanks Julian" I said as he left. Then I stopped midsentence. Was I really thanking Julian?

Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up soon.

**Morning in the penguin base**

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw a crack of sunlight come through my window. "I must have slept here to long" I said to myself as I got up. Well time to show skipper my latest invention- the dural tron 9000.

W: well what do you think? Finally a story where his invention doesn't always fail!


	2. working invention

W: well here is the next part to this infamous story. Hehhe…

Word count: 318

Chapter 2: working invention

**Kowalski's pov**

I carefully picked up my new invention. I took it out of the lab, and set it down onto the table. I looked to the other three. Private was playing with his Lunacorn stuff animal. Skipper was reading the newspaper. Rico was sleeping in his bunk. I smiled a little for my team was so nubile at certain times. I shrugged, and picked up my machine, and started heading towards the fish bowl entrance. "Kowalski where are you going" skipper asked from across the base. "Just going to test something out" I said as I was about to climb.

"Not alone you're not" skipper said as I heard him put down the newspaper. I sighed, and climbed up the ladder with my leader following after. We walked through the zoo headed toward the park. "So what is your machine suppose to do" skipper inquire. "It's supposed to make building things easier and faster" I answered while powering it up. Skipper crossed his flippers praying that it didn't blow up.

I powered up my machine, and it started spurring. It made flashing lights, and then it picked up some wood from the nearby pile. Then it picked up paper, metal, and some rulers I had left lying around. It started shaping them into some sort of machine. Then it stopped, and showed a brand new ice cream cart. Skipper stared dumbstruck. "Kowalski did you just invent something that works" skipper asked surprised. "I think I just did" I said. "Yes" I shouted out to the skies. Skipper patted me on the back.

"Well done soldier" skipper praised. I smiled softly. Maybe my dreams will come true!

W: yep that's it for now. Yay for Kowalski! Told you guys Kowalski's too much of a nerd to fail!

Kowalski: O.O


End file.
